


A kiss from heaven

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, M/M, Marrige, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a case, witches. A jealous ex had killed her previous boyfriend. And she was not as their normal witch cases, this was one hell of a powerful witch. Who sends Dean and Cas to a parallel world whereThey are married





	A kiss from heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misha_has_a_wormstache at IG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Misha_has_a_wormstache+at+IG).



Sam and Dean were on a case, witches. A jealous ex had killed her previous boyfriend. And she was not as their normal witch cases, this was one hell of a powerful witch.

"Dean!? Damn it Cas where are you?" Sam turned around and then suddenly found himself in the motel, but no Dean and Castiel. The last thing he saw was the witch using some kind a spell on them and then Poof. They were gone.

______________________________________________

"Agh, damn it Cas where are we?" Dean asked the angel who had already gotten up on his feet again. Dean looked around, it seemed like they were in some kind of nursery. Then a voice started singing. 

Hush little baby, don't say a word

 

Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird

 

Then another familiar voice

 

So hush little baby

Dont you cry

Daddy loves you and so do i

Dean got up immediately, cause that was his and Cas's voice. And there, he saw him and Cas holding a baby each, singing lullabies to them. Deans heartbeats sped up, and he started thinking of all the times he had thought of this, being with Cas, children, marrige.

"Cas, what the hell is this?" Dean said with a nervous voice

"I believe its you and me from a parallel world" Castiel answered, looking straight into the hunters eyes

______________________________________________

"Damn that bitch of a witch must have taken them somewhere" Sam shouted to himself. He started walking over to the house where the witch lived

It was a 10 minute walk, or a 10 minute run as hell to the house. Sam slammed the door open and yelled    

"Where the hell is my brother and the angel?!"  
Sam was furious cause he knew only the witch could bring them back 

"Oh i just sent them on a little trip to a parallel world, no biggie" the witch answered "why don't you take a seat Sam?" She said before pushing him down on the chair with her powers

"What do you want?" Sam snarled at her, he was not gonna let her go before she got them back

"I wanna cut you a deal" she said sitting down in a chair as well "you get your brother and his little angel boyfriend back, if you tell them you killed me and don't come after me" 

"How do you know i won't break my part?" Sam said angrily

"I don't, but its worth a shot isn't it?"  
______________________________________________

"What? We are married?" Dean asked, looking in awe at the two of them

"Yes, it seems like we are in this world" cas answered, tilting his head in that adorable- wait no he was not doing this now, no. In that way he always does.

Dean let out a shaky breath and swallowed before talking. "Can you get us out of here?" Dean said trying to stay calm

"No, only the witch can redo this. She was really strong" Cas said looking at Dean, and Dean held his breath 

Dean cleared his voice "Well then we should just uhmmmm....sit down or something? They cant see us anyway so" Dean said

"Well yes, we could. Cas said sitting down at the table. Dean hesitated but sat down too  
_____________________________________________

"Im not mean, Sam. Calm down. I know Deans feelings for Castiel so i sent them to a rather fun parallel world. But my ex was a huge bastard and he deserved it." She said sipping some of the tea she had made

"You still killed him" Sam snapped

"Cause he planned on killing me, yes" She saud casually looking at Sam

"What?" Sam asked, confused

"He was a hunter. I hadn't done anything wrong, actually i use my powers good, but he decided on killing me anyway" 

"How do i know you are speaking the truth?" Sam said, staring at her like he wanted her to burn under his eyes

"Again, you don't, but its worth a shot isn't it?"  
____________________________________________

They had been there very long now. About 4 hours, watching the couple and the children. It was starting to get late and Dean, couldn't hold it in anymore 

"DAMN IT! i need to find a way out of here NOW!" Dean yelled before getting up, walking down the stairs 

"Dean there is no way out of here before the witch takes us back" Cas said calmly. He had followed Dean, and It didn't look like he had any problems with this, but Dean did. He had looked at the version of him and Cas telling bedtime stories to the twins. He called them Eric and Erica. That's what he wanted to call his twins, he had thought of that a lot of times.

 He couldn't look at this, them being happy and not him. He hesitated before he slammed the door open. And surprisingly, the second he walked out of the door they were back at the witches house

"Dean, Cas you are back?" Sam asked, looking confused at them both "the witch ran off. I came here looking for you guys, where have you been?"

"In a parallel world. The witch must have broke the spell when she ran off" Cas said. But Dean, he didn't say anything. Didn't want to. He just wanted to get home and sleep this of, so he walked away and out of the house hearing Sam ask Cas what was wrong, but he didn't care

The second Dean got back to the motel, he fell on the bed, so did Sam after the angel had left and he fell asleep almost the second he hit the pillow. But Dean was awake for a long time. He looked over at the clock after 2 hours. The glowing numbers showed 01:39. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about the parallel world. Finally after a while he fell asleep

Only to be awoken way to early

At 04:56 he jolted awake after the dream. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to find Castiel standing at the side of his bed

"What is wrong Dean?" Castiel asked concerned "you called" 

"No i didn't. You can leave, I'm sorry" Dean said and Cas knitted his eyebrows together

"What's wrong Dean?" Cas asked sitting down besides him "you look upset"

"I'm fine, really Cas" Dean said, and Cas left with the flutter of wings

He had been dreaming, about Cas. About Castiel proposing to him, and as Cas brought the ring out of his pocket Dean woke. He fell back against the bed with a sigh. He wasn't sleeping more tonight  

After 3 days with lack of sleep, Dean was exhausted. He had gotten 2 hours the last days

After a week, Dean couldn't do anything anymore. Sam had tried to get him to eat, tried to let him sleep, but nothing worked

"That's it. I'm praying for Castiel" Sam said. Dean was too tired to say anything, or listen to what Sam just said

"Im praying to the angel Castiel. Cas, i need you down here right now. Im not sure Dean can go like this any longer. Please, Cas" Sam said and with a flutter of wings, he was there

"Where is he?" Cas asked before seeing him laying on the motel bed. He went over to him and touched his forehead. Dean had always liked when he did that. Or when he hugged him, or did anything at all

"Im such a stupid human falling right down the stairs for an angel" he mumbled and chukled when Cas had healed him, still not in his own body completely yet

"Sam, i think its wise for you to leave now" Cas said, and Sam looked at him then back at Dean and nodded before leaving

Dean reached up to touch Cas's hair "i know its just a dream and that you will be gone soon, but i want to say this anyway" Dean said, running his fingers trough his hair

"You are beautiful. Every inch of your body, every drop of blue in your eyes, every midnight dark hair on your head. Every thing you do, like tilting your head in that utterly adorable way, or the confused look on your face when you don't get something" he cupped Castiels face in his hand, and Cas didn't flinch. Not the bit.

"I love everything about you. Your smile and the way your eyes light up at the sight of something you find interesting. The way you find everything fascinating, you find humanity beautiful." He stroked his thumb up and down his cheek

"I love you. In general just you. The way you use those complicated words, or that you try so hard to understand things. As everything fascinates you, everything about you fascinates me" Dean looked up, a tear now falling from his face

Cas cupped Deans face as well, wiping away the tear "Dean....I'm real. I'm here"

And then, Dean's eyes sparred open and he sprung up in sitting position before he pinched himself, and when he felt the sting took his hands to his head and tears started running

"Oh god i have ruined everything what is wrong with you" he whispered to himself "you are a fail. He wont love you. Thats not how it works you son of a bitch"

Castiel couldnt watch this, couldnt listen to all the awful things he sats to himself. He pulks Dean's hands away, grabs his face and kisses him

Everything stopped. Even Dean's mind. He clised his eyes and leaned into it, tears still rolling down his face. The kiss was gentle, but still passionate. It was sof against his dry lips. And as a singel, last tear ran down his cheek and landed at the sheets, he thought

like a kiss from heaven  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for someone at IG who really wanted someone to make this fic  
> I really hope you like it!


End file.
